Pinky Promise
by CaptureLife
Summary: Who says a pinky promise is worthless? or promises we're mean to be broken? Within Tori & Beck everything has changed with just a PINKY PROMISE :


_**Second attempt of writting a One-Shot : Hooray for me! Sorry for the delay of the Christmas One-Shots and Pinky Promise is a part of it. Hope you'll enjoy. **_

_**WARNING : I do not own Victorious or any of the cast. :D **_

_**The plot and the sequence of the story is original & not imitated. :)**_

_**ENJOY! :***_

* * *

Pinky Promise :

by: Place In This World.

_**Author's Point Of View**_

It's a beautiful sunny morning with people running around trying to fulfill all the needs they need for Christmas. It's currently December 23, 2001 a day in where kids should be excited and happy that Christmas is near and there toys will come soon from Santa Claus. Not all the kids seems to be excited because at this moment a 5 year old girl named Tori and a 5 year old boy named Beck is currently outside Tori's house waving there goodbye's.

**"Are you sure you need to go?" **Beck asked curiously while holding a paper bag and a basketball. Today is the day Tori is moving out to go too New York to stay there for good with her parents.

**"Yeah, Daddy told me it'll be fun with alot of snow, toys and much more toys!"** Tori exclaimed with so much happiness but then again it was replace with sadness when she realize she has to leave her bestfriend in the world Beck Oliver.

**"Just promise me, you'll buy me some toys there? Will you?" **Beck asked again as he dribble the ball over and over just to forgot about the tears that was about to fall out of his wonderful face.

**"Of course I will. You're my bestfriend ever and ever and EVER" **Tori hugged Beck so tight and she look up to his eyes and give him a wonderful smile. Once she let go, she was about to go but then Beck stopped her.

**"Here, Advance Merry Christmas! Hope you'll take care of it or else she'll die" **Beck warned Tori as he lend her the paper bag which include a teddy bear. They all know how much Tori love Teddy Bears and she actually can't leave without having a new one.

**"I Promise, Pinky promise?"**

**"Pinky Promise!"** The two kids shared a pinky promise and a hug. They both know that once they pinky promise they should never ever broke that promise or else. Tori walked up to the car and leave as Beck was watching her leave suddenly tears fall down from the little boy's eyes as he sat down and sobs to the ground.

/

_**Beck Oliver's Point Of View**_

11 years has passed and right now I'm 16 and currently studying at Hollywood Arts Highschool. I'm currently putting my engine down and start walking down the hallways, it's September the first day of a new school year with my friends and girlfriend Jade West. We're almost dating for almost 2 and a half years and I'm happy about it.

**"Yo, Oliver! Stop looking at that pretty girl she won't be crawling out of the picture anytime" **Andre said as he scoot over my side. Who's the pretty girl he's referring? It's my bestfriend Tori Marie Vega who move to New York for almost 11 years. I got this picture of her from twitter which I secretly follow her 'cause maybe she forgot me already.

**"Shh. Dude, stop kidding around. I just miss her" **Andre just nodded because he knew if he do the wrong way I'm going to kill him. Kidding! I just don't want this to be heard around the school especially Jade. She might not be a jealous type of girlfriend but you know it's never too late to show her jealous side.

_***beep**beep***_

_** vicTORIous : On my way to school to pass something important. Wish me luck! Hugs & Kisses. IStillLoveYou :* **_

_****_**"Aren't you a stalker? Who is she referring to the 'I still love you' part?" **Andre asked as I forgot he was right next to me. I don't know why but I felt like a knife stabbed my heart to small pieces and burnt it. Who could she be referring to?

**"I'm not a stalker. I don't know, let's ask" **I answer. I didn't bother to ask because I have a very difficult username to be recognize and also the info I got in my twitter is so undetailed. See? Whatever I tweet her she would never know me. I know I'm smart.

_** LaidBackActor : vicTORIous Who are you referring to the 'I still love you' part? #curious :) **_

_** vicTORIous : LaidBackActor Cool name. It's a secret, aren't you too curious? He's just someone special right now. :D**_

_** LaidBackActor : vicTORIous Okay. Need 2 go now, gotta go to class. Nice talking to you. :)**_

_**' vicTORIous retweeted your tweet' **_

_****_**"So how does it feel to talk to her again?" **Andre asked as he get his things to his locker. What do I feel? I feel happy because for almost 11 years we've talked again even though it's not personal or she don't recognize me by the username but still we've talked. I feel sad because someone's there for her right now and that's not me.

**"Who's 'her'? Someone I need to know BABE?" **Jade buzzed in as she cling into my arm. Does she need to know? Yeah, she already know about Tori being my bestfriend but she never know anything about what happened to us. I guess it's not important right now.

**"It's my-uh-uh- Aunt. After how many months we got to talk again. You know? We should walk and go to our class. See ya at class Andre" **I said stuttering. I only stutted when I'm nervous, why am I nervous? Weird right. I just hold hands with Jade and kissed her cheek. Atleast I still feel sparks and I realize I really love Jade.

/

_**Tori Vega's Point Of View **_

11 years of my life has passed and I'm now 16. Studying right now at Juliards a performing school for the talented. I'm currently walking through the campus holding my phone and tweeting with some guy with the username 'LaidBackActor'. Why is he curious? But if you're wondering why I'm excited? It's because I'm gonna pass today my form to be able to go to other school which right now I'm scheduled to go to Hollywood Arts Highschool in California. At last I can finally see my bestfriend ever. Beck here I come!

**"Beck or Superman, what happen to you this past 11 years? I hope you still remember me because I do and I'm hoping we could be the same little kids in the past. I'm coming home and I'll stay there for good and I promise it. Pinky Promise" **I whispered as I look to our goofy picture when we we're 5 year old while I'm currently peeking out the window seeing the beautiful view of California I'm going to see. We're landing in any moment now. So excited!

/

(3 months later)

_**Beck Oliver's Point Of View **_

Another morning actually it's already December 17 and here in school it's been a buzz about a new transferred who already process her papers from Juliard Performing School to tranfer here. What a lot of work that girl has got into? It's almost 3 months she's been working her papers. I don't know why but I'm excited to see this girl.

**"Oh my god. I'm so clumsy" **A girl said as I fell down the floor because a door hit me hard. It's my fault though because I'm not looking but then again I can't open my eyes I think they're hit too. **"Hello? Can you already see me? I'm sorry, I really am. I'm just plainly clumsy" **The girl added.

I slowly open my eyes and I try to blink my eye trying to process the figure I can see. It can't be true but then again it is. **"Tori? Tori Vega?"** I asked as I hold her face with my two hands and examined her face.

**"Yes I am. Hahaha. I guess people really know me around here. I'm the new student from Juliard" **She replied. I feel a bit of bitterness because she barely notice who I am. Oh, I forgot I changed alot as in alot but even though she've changed I still know her maybe because I've been stalking her for 11 years.

**"Don't you remember me? I'm Beck Oliver or Superman." **I said as I saw her face shocked and trying to process everything I've said. Without any second wasted she hug me so tight and I instantly smile by this feeling. I feel electricity flowing through my body which they call SPARKS. No, I can't I'm a loyal boyfriend to my girlfriend.

**"Hey, Stop hugging my boyfriend" **Jade walk towards Tori and pushed her aside. I never saw this agressive part of Jade. Yes, she maybe scary but that's just her look yet her attitude is fine. Is she just showing a good side for me so I would stay to be her boyfriend? I don't know why I felt anger flowing through my blood as she pushed Tori away and cling to my shoulder

**"Jade, She's Tori. The bestfriend I've had for 11 years, I've told her to you before" **I said as I mouthed to Tori '_Sorry about Jade'_ and she just nodded. Tori shoot a smile at Jade and Jade just made her way back to the classroom. **"We've got alot of things to talk about Miss Vega, Video Chat later?" **

**"Sure Sir Oliver. I better go and proceed to see the principal. See you at chat of the Video. Hahaha" **She just replied as I watch her walk away swaying her brunette hair left to right. She never fail to amused me.

/

_**Tori Vega's Point Of View. **_

What am I thinking? What am I thinking that everything will be alright? Everything will be the way back then? That he'll wait for me? And fulfill his promise? I guess Pinky Promise isn't important anymore. I've just been scrolling down my twitter when I saw I've had a Direct Message who could it be? Oh it's just Mr. '_LaidBackActor' _

__**_LaidBackActor _**

**_Good Afternoon Superwoman. Enjoyed your first day? BTW, this is Beck. Sorry about the mysterious username. If your on, send me already a video chat request. x Beck_**

**__**Mr. Laid Back Actor is Beck? Why would he ask about the I still Love you tweet? Oh, Yes he still doesn't know it's him. How can you be such a stone Beck? I've been sending you mails for almost 11 years and yet you never replied to any of it. Why?

**(VIDEO CHAT : B-Beck T-Tori)**

**B: Superwoman, What's up? You need to spill, how's New York? **

**T: New York? Boring, nothing important happened that much. You? I'm new to HA and I see you got some reputation back there. What's up with that? **

**B: You know no one can resist my good charms. **

**T: Don't you feel cold? It's starting to be windy out here. Hahaha. **

**B: No, It's because I've been a great actor, I'm a part of the ping pong team, basketball and student council. Now you know. **

**T: Wow, that's alot. So how long are you and Jade have been dating?**

**B: 2 years and a half why? What about you who's the guy in your tweet.**

**T: The guy in my tweet? I don't think he remember everything we've had cause he broke his promise. Why did I ask about Jade and you? I don't know maybe because I'm curiously keeping a promise with someone who don't. BYE **

****I can't believe it. I've wasted 11 years of my thoughts thinking Beck would be waiting for me to return and fulfill his promise. I shouldn't be assuming to much because it just cause me alot of hearbreaks and brokenhearts.

/

_**Beck Oliver's Point of View**_

What's wrong with Tori? And what in the world are those promises she mentioned. Think Beck? Think! Aha, it's those Pinky Promise we've made. Second thought or may not just a thought but a fact I'm the boy Tori is referring to her tweet but what promise did I break? Wait a minute I think I know now.

_**Flashback (11 years ago : August 2001)**_

I'm here at the playground palying tag with Tori. We're just running around and hiding and being silly and stopping everytime there's the ice cream man. We finally stopped and start paying with the swings.

**"Tori, you know we should make promises?" **

**"Okay, I'm the first one. I promise I will never stop hugging Beck to death. Pinky Promise"**

"**Pinky promise! Haahahaha. My turn, I promise when I reached 16 I'll make Tori as my 1st ever girlfriend. Pinky Promise" **I said as I lend her my hand and show her my pinky.

**"PINKY PROMISE" **She shouted. After that I hugged her and stop playing with her once again.

_**END OF THE FLASHBACK**_

Sh*T. How can I forget that? I need to go home and think things out. Have I forgot to mention that I'm currently at Jade's house? I need to go home and start thinking who to choose Jade or Tori. Ah, Another hard decision. What a minute what is this box? I found a boy under the bed of Jade. I just opened it out of curiousity I just accidentaly dropped the box when I saw all of Tori's mail to me for 11 years. Why would Jade hide this to me?

I was about to walk out of her door and talk to her when I heard her phone ring I checked it and opened and I was shocked when I saw a disturbing conversation through text. She's been cheating on me all along.

**Ryder : Afternoon Babe, When are you going to breakup w/ that Beck dude? Can't wait ;) LoveYou**

**Jade: Good Afternoon, Soon baby. I just need to take that Tori down. Iloveyoumore. ;)**

**Ryder: Ah, That's my bad girl. Can you come over at my house? **

**Jade: Can't baby, Beck is visiting and going to hangout. :( **

**Ryder: You're my girlfriend too, I need you right now.**

**Jade: I'll be yours soon baby. Just wait, remember Iloveyou & I'm just using Beck for popularity. **

**Ryder : That's good Jade. Iloveyoutoo & let Beck suffer**

**"Hey babe, what are you-"** Jade stopped talking as she notice the letters scattered at the floor and the figure of me holding her cellphone. I can't believe all of this happening to me, Is this karma or a sign that I should've waited for Tori?

**"Don't babe me or call me anything! How could you cheat on me huh? And why on earth would you keep these letters from me? Jade, why? Answer me!" **I shouted at her as I saw her crying her eyes out trying to be strong yet she failed. She was caught in her own plan.

**"I cheated on you because I felt you love Tori more than me. It's always about your bestfriend even though she's miles away she's always the topic. I kept those letters for you to lose communications with each other, I hate her before and I hate her now. Beck, please don't leave me?" **She begged as she held the collar of my polo and cry at my chest.

**"You were going to breakup with me anyway right? You got your wish this Christmas Season. Goodbye Jade and we're over for good. You know what I regret everything with you I thought you would be better but you're not. Goodbye" **I walked away and start walking towards my car. I don't care about her anymore she broke my heart apart and she's been playing me around in her hands.

This just means one thing & that is TORI, she's the one for me.

/

_**Tori Vega's Point Of View. **_

_****_It's been 7 days since I've been cold with Beck. I was kind of expecting he will try to win me back or do something so we'll be okay but then again nothing happened. See where being assuming lead you? It lead you to nothing. I'm now here at my room and not attending my Christmas Eve Party. My family and friends in Hollywood Arts are there downstairs because this party is the best around the whole year but I don't care.

**"PINKY PROMISE, SUPERWOMAN!" **Someone shouted right downstairs. Who could that be? I opened the door and spotted the living room dark. There were no lights or anything but only sweet music. What happened?

**"Hello? Everyone here? Come on, stop fooling around. It scares me!"** I stated. I was hoping that someone would open the lights and say this is all a prank but no one even bother to move or anything. I just stood at the top of the staircase when suddenly a spotlight was on me.

**Whoa, ooh**  
**Well, let me tell you a story**  
**About a girl and a boy**  
**He fell in love with his best friend**  
**When she's around, he feels nothing but joy**  
**But she was already broken, and it made her blind**  
**But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right**

I was looking around when another spotlight appear and it's on Beck. So he's the one who's behind all of this. OHMYGOD, Am I dreaming or what? He was holding a present while singing each word on the song amazingly.

**Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?**  
**You're the smile on my face**  
**And I ain't going nowhere**  
**I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile**  
**I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while**

He walks slowly towards me and he finally did. We just stare at each other eyes and just cherish every second of this. Did I only notice that Beck is alot good looking when you stare at him longer? Hahaha.

**What's gonna make you fall in love?**  
**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**  
**Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love**  
**But you can't fly unless you let yourself,**  
**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**

**Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do**  
**Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose**  
**Well, I don't wanna lose it either**  
**I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe, so take my hand**

**Well, did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?**  
**Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry**  
**Cause I know that a piece of you's gone**  
**Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on**  
**And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out**

**What's gonna make you fall in love?**  
**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**  
**Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love**  
**But you can't fly unless you let yourself,**  
**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**

**I will catch you if you fall**  
**I will catch you if you fall**  
**I will catch you if you fall**

**But if you spread your wings**  
**You can fly away with me**  
**But you can't fly unless you let your...**  
**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**

**What's gonna make you fall in love?**  
**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**  
**Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love**  
**But you can't fly unless you let yourself,**  
**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall,**

**So fall in love (in love)**  
**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**  
**Don't have to be scared at all (don't have to be scared, don't have to be scared at all), oh, my love**  
**But you can't fly unless you let yourself,**  
**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**

**I will catch you if you fall**  
**I will catch you if you fall**  
**I will catch you if you fall**

**If you spread your wings**  
**You can fly away with me**  
**But you can't fly unless you let your... let yourself fall**

He danced me throughout the song as I start to laugh and giggle and blush ( a bit ). When the song ended we we're stuck in dance position and the lights finally opened when we realize we we're under a mistletoe. Uh-oh.

**"KISS, KISS, KISS," **Everyone shouted even Jade who I spotted we're holding hands with Ryder. Ha, they look cute together. Back to my view, so I just bit my lip and nodded when suddenly Beck landed his lips on mine and I kissed him back. We shared a passionate kiss for 10 seconds and let go while catching our breath.

**"So now Tori, I'll fulfill my promise to you 11 years ago. Will you be my girlfriend Ms. Beautiful?" **Beck asked as he knelt on one knee and offer me a rose. OHMYGOD, My dream for almost 11 years is happening. OHMYGOD, I kept telling oh my god for a lot of time.

**"Yes, I accept you as my boyfriend Mr. Handsome" **I said as I took the rose and kiss him. He hugged me and everybody watch us with awed and they clap happily.

**"I pinky promise that you might not be my first girlfriend but you'll definetly my last. Pinky promise" **He said while we were dancing at the middle of the dancefloor with everybody.

**"Pinky promise" **I replied as we do our pinky promise and smile widely while dancing through the rythm of the song when I realize I've become his girlfriend in exact 12:00 am of Christmas. Santa definetly brought the best give ever in time.

In just one click, everything starts with a PINKY PROMISE :

* * *

A/N:

Heyyya! Just finish doing this one-shot. Sorry for the delay, my wattpad is being wrong these days & I write there first before here. Hope you'll like it! Vote, Comment & Fan. ^_^

#JustCallMeRie #PlaceInThisWorld


End file.
